


Quick Twitter Fic: The Amazon Appreciation Club

by DraceDomino



Series: Quick Twitter Fics [1]
Category: DC Super Hero Girls (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Light-Hearted, Short, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: The Quick Twitter Fic series all come from suggestions given to me over on, naturally,Twitter.Follow me there if you'd like to keep an eye out for the next time I open submissions.This prompt: Diana Prince has a small harem of girls that worship every inch of her!
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Diana (Wonder Woman)
Series: Quick Twitter Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738681
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	Quick Twitter Fic: The Amazon Appreciation Club

The Amazon Appreciation Club  
-by Drace Domino

“Ah, yes, another round completed! How absolutely thrilling!” Diana sighed contently as her hips jerked back, and her cock popped free of Zatanna’s pussy with a loud, wet slurping noise. As the purple-haired young woman collapsed to a blissful heap on the floor, her teenage slit oozing a thick line of dense cum to the ground, Diana was already back on her feet, casting her eyes across the room. “Who is next for advanced amazon training?! Don’t be shy! I promise I will be as gentle as I can, while still ensuring that you get a magnificent workout!”

Just another day in the after school club spearheaded by the visiting Amazonian princess, just as Zatanna was just another girl left exhausted but happy in the wake of her training. It had been like that for weeks now - girls lining up in the hall to join the new club’s meetings, often pushing and shoving each other for a chance to get some one-on-one time with the club president.

“Ohh, me me me meeeee!” Barbara Gordon practically climbed overtop the heads of the other students waiting for their turn, finally balancing herself on Kara’s shoulders with one knee while the opposite leg stretched back, sneaker just barely perched atop Karen’s head. While both of her friends fidgeted underneath her attention Babs was easily able to hold on, waving her hand towards Diana as she giggled louder and louder. “Please pick me next, Diana! I’ve got to go to work in just a few minutes and I neeeeEEEEEEeeeeeeed some training!”

“Why, then of course you can be the next student, Barbara!” The Amazon smiled broad and wide, standing at the head of the room nearly naked save for her boots. Every inch of her magnificent figure was exposed, including that throbbing, forearm-lengthed cock that was even now glistening with Zatanna’s squirt. Diana stretched her arms out with a fond smile, inviting Barbara close as she spoke. “It is too bad you’ll be missing our evening lesson, I’m planning on teaching the class the proper way to appreciate an Amazon’s engorged womanhood with her mouth!”

Realizing that she’d be missing blowjob glasses was enough to make Barbara pout, but regardless, she wasn’t about to pass up the opportunity to vault into Diana’s arms and get a ride of her own. It didn’t take long - as soon as she was pressed against her friend the towering, sweet-natured woman made quick work of her clothes, peeling them aside and tossing them so haphazardly that her shirt draped across Zatanna’s upturned backside. The fashionable magician didn’t seem to notice, outside of a tiny whimper and a pulsing quiver, and another dose of cream squeezing from her overfilled pussy.

“Now, my diligent Amazon harem girls, watch as I demonstrate with Barbara the position we call Athena’s Grace!”

Before a crowd of students - Kara, Karen, Jessica, Pamela, Harleen, and so many others - Diana Prince scooped her arms behind Barbara’s knees, threading them upward so her hands could press behind her head. Dangling her in a full-nelson position with ease, the flawless young woman made sure that the students could see as she finally lowered Barbara onto the tip of her dick, shoving the wriggling, writhing, giggling young woman atop her glorious shaft. And from there, as Barbara Gordon moaned and drooled and groped at her own modest breasts, Diana Prince proceeded to fuck her tiny friend vigorously and for the benefit of everyone to see. The only one that didn’t get to watch and benefit from the lesson was poor Zatanna, still with a glazed look on her face as her thighs were slathered with excess cum and her folds still trembling and twitching. There’d be time for her to see the lesson another time.

After all, it seemed like Diana Prince’s Amazon Appreciate Club was here to stay.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to follow me over on [Twitter!](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales)


End file.
